Un Poco Beso
by StOnE CoLd SaRaH
Summary: Eddie-Chavo. If you don't like the idea, don't read and don't review! -grumbles- This is from the 10-18-03 Confidential. Chavo gives Eddie a kiss, how does that affect him? R&R Please!


A/N: The October 18, 2003 WWE Confidential had Chavo and Eddie walking around Finland, hitting on chicks and getting denied. (All the girls they were asking were illegal and 16, LMAO) Eddie goes to a flower market and is getting a bunch of roses. Chavo, adorably, goes; "You getting those for me, esse? You shouldn't have!" and then he kisses him on the cheek. ...Obviously my dirty mind went into overdrive and this short fic is what developed. Flames will be mocked at and promptly deleted. It's not that icky or that bad, so if you like it, please review. Because Chavo/Eddie is such an unappreciated pairing (I'll leave my Hardy Boyz rant for another day) Rock on!  
  
Title: Un poco beso (1/1)  
  
------------------------  
  
One little kiss, that's all it was. Un poco beso.  
  
So why do I feel so strange? For Gods sake he's my flesh and blood! I have those thoughts in the back of my head. These thoughts are wrong, evil, immoral. But, how could something so evil seem so right?  
  
All it was, was one little kiss. Un poco peck. I was picking up flowers. How did he know that I was going to save one for him anyway? I was, really I was.  
  
Roses are his favorite flowers. Next to pansies. Those two flowers are my Chavito's personalty. Roses because his heart can take, give, and receive so much love. And pansies because...it's not that he's weak...he's just, how do you say? He'd more likely daydream or drift off into space then he would pay attention to the world around him.  
  
Which is why I found it so funny that he brought his Tough Enough chaqueta with him. Most of the things he tried to teach those snot-nosed kids, was stuff I had tried to teach him when he was a snot-nosed kid.  
  
I had bought him under my wing. He had originally backed away from la familia and our traditions. He was to much of a goody two shoes to ever lie, cheat, or steal. Then after he finished up with Tough Enough, he came back to me and hasn't left my side since.  
  
And there's been countless times he could have. Because there's been countless times I've wanted to pack my bags and just go home. Go home and sleep forever. But, his cheeky smile always made me stay. I know I show off my cocky "Latino Heeeeat" exterior on television, but when I was feuding with Benoit and he brought up our past... that was something made me feel lowly and made me wish for the comforts of being home with my abuela and lay in my bed with the covers over my head. Benoit was bringing up the not-so-distant past and it was a place I really didn't want to go to, man. I'm cleaned up now and it hurts, it hurts like a knife going through my fucking soul to go back to those times. That's part of the recovery process, and it's one of the main reasons that so many people go back to their old ways. But, if it wasn't for Chavo, if it wasn't for him standing by my side through it all I would have gone back to those dark days. I know I would have. He's got the patience of a saint. When I get moody, he doesn't question me, he just holds my hand or he stands nearby. When I smacked him around a bit, he didn't ever question me or my intentions.  
  
And now, here we are in Finland, trying to hit on those gorgeous blonde Amazon mamacita's and all I can think about is Chavo and him kissing me. My face still is tingling from where his rough facial hair rubbed up against me, and I can still smell the manly scent of his cologne. If it wasn't for these damn cameras... I think I'd take him to a dark alley and... Dios! I don't even know! There are too many conflicting emotions floating in my cabezo right now, esse. Part of me wants to punch him for being so estupido as to think -all- those roses were for him, and the other parts want to take him to that alley and kiss him for all it's worth. And then use the flower petals later in the hotel room to shower his body with them. And then  
  
"Tio Eddie?" His soft voice breaks me out of my thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, what?" I ask, trying not to notice how his turtleneck shirt clings to his body.  
  
"The camera guys want us to go check out those bicycles and then we're free to do what we want. They're going into the McDonalds for lunch. ...And I was thinking we go find someplace else for lunch. Look," he grabs my hand and places it on his stomach, "My belly has been growling all morning! It wants food!" It takes all of my resolve not to kiss him as he pouts at me. I smile at him and nod and he breaks into a huge grin and starts dancing, while still holding onto my hand. I'm sure we make quite a pair, here in Finland. Two Mexican hombres, holding hands and as one dances in the street as the other one watches him, holding onto a single rose. Oh well, I'm used to being stared at. After so many years wrestling, it just doesn't phase me anymore.  
  
So, it shouldn't phase me when Chavo goes and kisses me on the cheek, again, but it does. Since our hands are still holding onto each other, I just pull him closer to me as he tries to walk away. And then I kiss him back, hard, on those wonderful full lips of his. He makes a small squeak of protest, but as his mouth opens, my tongue invades his mouth and he seems to have pushed away any objections for the time being. His mouth is so inviting and warm and has a taste I can't name, but feels familiar. When we finally break away, breathing heavily, I still hold onto his hand, letting my thumbs trace his knuckles.  
  
"Come on esse. Time to go steal some bicycles."  
  
"And break some hearts."  
  
He points to my cheek, the one were he had kissed me the last time. I touch it, and can feel it's slightly bruised. I guess I was too caught up in the moment to realize what he had done to me, giving me a hickey. That little sneak! "Well, I guess we'll have to tell the camera man to only shoot one side of my face. And then after we do that, we can go back to the hotel."  
  
"For some.... shut eye?"  
  
I looked at him and innocently say, "I thought it was your stomach that was bothering you before?"  
  
He looks me straight in the eyes, and if it wasn't for that beautiful smile of his I would have believed his mocking innocence, "Well, I was hungry. But, suddenly... I want to see how comfortable the beds are in Finland."  
  
--------------------  
  
The End.  
  
[?]u 


End file.
